Celestial Being (nation)
|slots = 0 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Notice: Stats are updated monthly. Extended View Celestial Being is a small, developing, and maturing nation at 31 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Celestial Being work diligently to produce Iron and Rubber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Celestial Being to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Celestial Being allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Celestial Being believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Celestial Being will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Of Celestial Being This is the second recreation of this Nation. Before the Nation was called Shadow Strikers. Due to a act of god, the people and the remaining government expect for President Redhavk1 and his small army was destroyed because of unknown causes. On the date of creation of this Nation, President Redhavk1 said the following, "This Nation shall not fall like the last one. I entrust my Generals to lead our armies to victory!". National News November, 21 2012 Celestial Being Government restates it's neutrally of all nations encase any misunderstandings were around. Any past dealing with nations who were at war, are now ceased ---- Archived News Recent News From The People Newspaper - October 14, 2012 -Most people support Xenios in his Conquest. The Government of Celestial Being is attempting to educate it's people on it's neutral policy until attacked. Most Citizens understand this and praises their Government for keeping the national interests in mind. However the government of Celestial Being is trading with Xenios to keep relations good between the countries since the government does not approve of Xenios's military policies. -In the Capitol city of Seymour, the people held a parade to celebrate being 1 week old a few days ago. -The people wish the President luck with his future foreign relation campaigns. ---- October 15, 2012 Winner12345 is now declared as a hostile threat. War is not a option though said the President earlier today. "We will maintain peace with all nations, however those who make it on our "hit list" will face the wrath of our nation peoples for unjust acts sometime in the future...." ---- Recent News - October 31, 2012 -In a recent war with a hostile nation, the nation of CB was victories and the nation's people was in high awesomeness of it's commander and chief. -Treaty talks are going on with Nations. -The people had a riot outside of a house because the guy was a idiot. The President was surprised, since it was his finical adviser. ---- BREAKING NEWS-------November 2, 2012 Oil spill in the capital city has made everyone hate Winner! Winner is now hostile. The Newspaper was too bored to print anything else. ----